a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt-type continuously variable transmission which is capable of varying speed ratio by stepless shifting.
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2002-39302 published on Feb. 6, 2002 exemplifies a previously proposed belt-type continuously variable transmission. In this proposed belt-type continuously variable transmission, a movable hydraulic cylinder defines a part of a cylinder chamber and moves together with a movable sheave of a primary pulley. An (side-case side) end portion of this movable hydraulic cylinder (i.e., an end portion in a direction opposite to a fixed sheave), is located at the same position as an (side-case side) end portion of a fixed wall, relative to an axial direction of the primary pulley. It is favorable that a bearing for supporting a rotation shaft is fixed in both directions, i.e., the axial direction and a radial direction of the rotation shaft. Hence, a plate for fixing the bearing is interposed between the fixed wall and the bearing. Thus, the bearing is fixed by the plate and a supporting portion extending from the side-case.